New Beginnings
by kyle11055
Summary: After the death of his father Hiccup tries to be happy, but to no avail, and when someone else steps up to take him down will he hae the strength to do so? rated M for lemons ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Change of names for this story, I forget what it was supposed to be called but frankly I don't care. honestly I really think im going to love this story, and this one was easy to plan the huge moments, im a genius, sometimes. anyway, so the PM'S were more on the good side to the ending of long road. and from the looks of it, I really got you guys to hate Snotlout. I think im good at writing villains more than the heroes. be warned, there will be a lemon in either chapter 2 or 3, depending on if im ready to write another, because its a bit hard for me to write those, but ehh, lets get on with ENRAGEMENT! (Or Luck 3)**

00000

These past months... can be called Hiccups personal Hell.

All the loss, with no gain of anything in the end. he lost his father, he lost his good friend who went bad shit crazy, and snotlouts father to throw into the mix of loss. and what good came out of it all?

Sure Snotlout was brought to justice, but its something Hiccup didn't want to do, kill someone he was close to, but he knows it was the right thing. the one good thing out of all this is that no one else had to die.

Hiccup walks up the cliff where Stoick fell, and sits on the edge. if only there was a way to prevent all this, a way to make this never happen, to still have his father and to still have his good friend on his side and not buried in a bunch of rock.

"You know you always loved this cliff" Valka says as she walks up to Hiccup, taking a seat next to him, and Hiccup continues staring off into the distance. Valka finally calmed down a week after Stoicks funeral, but she will never forgive herself even though theres nothing she could have done. but Hiccup is the one with the burden, he knows he could have done something, if Stoick gave him the chance.

"Mom, I could have saved him" Hiccup says, as a tear rolls down his cheek, and Valka wraps a arm around him and pulls him closer. "He wouldn't have wanted to, he wanted to make sure you left safely, and get rid of a threat to all of us" Valka says, but that doesn't cheer Hiccup up any. he Could have done something to save his father. Stoick could still be here if Hiccup did something, but all he did was watch him fall, and that will stick with him forever.

"He would still be here if I had done something" Hiccup says, standing up and kicking the ground out of anger and sadness. he's been without his mom for twenty years, but he cant live without someone who has been there those twenty years.

If only Stoick told him to do something, instead of trying to be a hero, maybe he would still be here to this day, because losing the one person who was there every day he was feeling down, the one person who stood up for you when no one else did, it hurts in the inside, like a knife to the heart.

"He wouldn't want you to get hurt anymore than what you have already felt" She says, and it still doesn't help. a huge person left everyones life, and Hiccup isn't ready to become chief, he isn't ready for any of it, because he is still young. 21 is a young age for a chieftain.

"Why does this have to be the worst few months of my life? why do I even keep trying?" Hiccup says as he puts his head down. out of all the people, Stoick is the one who pays for it all. He wont be able to witness his second grandchild grow up, well when they have one, its planned, but it wont happen anytime soon.

Stoick did tell the truth when always said _'When you become a chief, you will make friends, but you will also make enemies, and those enemies may turn out to be the one person you always counted on' _If only he wasn't so true.

"Your life isn't over Hiccup, your still very young, and be grateful. you have your own family to take care for, and now your becoming chief" She says, attempting to lift his spirits, but to no avail. She knows that this is going to haunt him forever, and that he wont get over the fact that it isn't his fault, but she cant change the way he thinks.

"Six years ago, he was the only one that didn't think I was useless, and he didn't give up on me, until he caught Toothless" he says, "And then even though he gave up on me, I didn't give up on him. I came back and saved my dad"

"He was the most important person to me, and I lost him" Hiccup finishes, standing up, wand walks to the napping Toothless, and pokes his head.

"Stoick loved you Hiccup, more than he loved himself, he wanted you to be safe, and he did what he had to, don't let it hurt your mind" Valka says, and she hugs Hiccup, and starts walking home.

Snotlout is lucky that he is already dead, because he started it all.

"Come on bud, lets go for a ride real quick, I wanna get my mind off this" Toothless bolts up and licks Hiccup, and he just stares at the dragon, before hopping on. then Toothless takes off into the clouds.

Usually flying is more soothing, but Hiccup cant get his mind off his fathers death, and he wishes he could, for just one flight with Toothless.

"Alright bud, lets try the solo gliding again, we are both sloppy at it" Hiccup says, and he knows Toothless isn't a big fan of it.

Hiccup flicks the lever forward, releases his Prosthetic, and puts the handlebars down, before he falls off the dragon, falling straight forward. Toothless follows and they both spiral down, as they see land they both release their wings, and Hiccup sets off his upper wing, and they glide side by side.

"I think I might need to fix my mask, as well as this suit jeeze, what do you think bud?" Hiccup asks, and Toothless nods. it really does need to be repaired. the suit has countless holes in it, from the past month or so, and the mask was ripped from the right side of the mouth guard. fucking fighting sucks ass.

Hiccup thinks this glide will actually be successful, but there was a hole in his left wing and it stretches as the sir goes through it, and he starts falling out of the sky.

"TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup yells, and he spirals down, trying to reach him, but Toothless knows he wont catch up in time, and Hiccup sees the ground, and Toothless is too high up to catch him now. Hiccup closes his eyes as the ground comes close, but he is snatched up and brought to the ground. Whatever Dragon caught Hiccup lets him go and he opens his eyes, Toothless lands next to him.

"Man Hiccup, I thought you were good at flying" Erit says, as he hops off his dragon. "Thanks " Hiccup says and they both laugh. ever since the incident with Drago a year ago and the dragons nest they both became good friends, except when fighting together, then its all competition. and double dates, they really aren't comfortable, other than that they are almost brothers.

"So Erit I must ask you, are you aloud to be seen with me in public, or is this a one time deal?" Hiccup asks joking around and Erit puffs his chest up.

"one time deal, when you reach awesome level 100 talk to me" Erit says and they laugh before Erit pats Hiccups shoulder and walks to his dragon. "Well I think we should both go home and be with our ladies. ill race ya though" Erit says and Hiccup smirks before hopping on Toothless.

Hiccup takes off as Erit does, and Hiccup does a twirl and speeds up until hes out of Erits sight.

Erit reaches Berk and lands where Hiccup has a table, cups and soup prepared while Toothless is eating his fish. "Now THAT, is what I call a showoff" Erit says, sitting down.

"just trying out being you" Hiccup says and Erit laughs, before flexing his arms. "You cant act like me until you have these" Erit says gesturing to his muscles. Hiccup laughs before saying goodbye and heading home.

Astrid did say there was stuff to talk about, he doesn't know to be happy or worried

00000

**Actually, a intro isn't that bad, considering all I was doing while writing this chaoter is planning this lemon I have coming soon. either chapter 2 or 3. also since this is a hero vs villain story, also a Hiccup and life story, expect a villain intro soon, because I need all that out of the way to get to all the amazing and surprising chapters to come. im hoping that the way I have my villain works out well, because I am praying you hate Tuffnut just as much as you hate Snotlout (That's the main reason he is alive, because you guys hate him so much, so maybe he might even come back ;)) so I hope I write him as good as I did snotlout. if I do im throwing a party. anyway see you all soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided Enragement wasn't a proper title for this, considering Hiccup isn't really pissed off. anyway its been a while since I came on, and its the football season stretch where I have exactly zero time so I couldn't post anything. the seasons over and I hurt myself again. im a genius aren't I? anyway I will start posting for those who care. and this will be finished, ia m not giving up on this story. anyway enjoy this chapter**

00000

"you said you had something you wanted to talk about" Hiccup says as he follows Astrid, who is not the one who likes to talk at times. shes always been a hard head, not always doing what she says has always been a bad trait. even perfection has it flaws.

"Yes, but I never said when I will talk about it" Astrid says, walking into the kitchen and taking a bowl out for some odd reason.

"So you rush me home because you need to tell me something and you don't actually tell me anything? really Astrid?" Hiccup says and Astrid nods, putting the bowl away and walking up to confront Hiccup. She has to look up a bit, considering the huge growth spurts he has had, for her to even kiss him she has to go on her tippy toes. but Astrid still finds it hot in some way.

"maybe I don't want to talk" Astrid says as she leans in, Hiccup stares at her and he leans in and they lip lock. Astrid jumps up and wraps her legs around Hiccups hips as he carries her to the bedroom.

He puts her on her back but she doesn't stop the kiss as her tounge finds its way past Hiccup lips and onto his tounge, as he attempts to take off his shirt without ruining their make out session, he fails miserably and she pulls back and crosses her arms as he takes his shirt off and returns right back to kissing her.

He backs up and stares at her eyes. "Astrid this is some conversation we are having huh?" He says, and it earns him a glare and a slug right to his bicep, before she simply continues the tongue wrestling they were currently having. Hiccup wants to take her shirt off, but it would interrupt the kiss they are having, so he does the most appropriate option and rips her shirt off. Of course this type of action would give him another glare as she continues kissing her.

Hiccup cups one of her breasts as he deepens the already deep kiss. she moans very softly as he teases her aroused nipple with his thumb. she takes one of her hands and first puts it on his chest before slowly descending down. as her hand hits the beginning of his waist right where his manhood is. this causes to moan a little as well and she puts her hand right on his member as she feels it twitch and become more aroused. she smirks as she grips it, and it cases him to jump a little as he wasn't expecting her to take that step so quickly. even though they have done this before, usually they take the slow approach.

Astrid starts unbuttoning his pants as he becomes more flushed. he helps her take off his pants as he lays down with his member erected up. She puts her hand around it and strokes it lightly as he moans. She bites her lip as she starts stroking it faster, arousing her even more than it is arousing him. She stops stroking it as she leans her head in and licks the very tip of it. His eyes widen as she starts licking the length of the member. he flushes a new shade of red and she stops licking it. She smirks before putting his cock in her mouth. she actually gets almost the whole thing in there, but before she could she gags a little bit. she then slowly bobs her head up and down, and every once in a while looks back up at Hiccup as his eyes are shut and he is gripping the sheets tightly.

Hiccup knows he wont last much longer if she keeps this up, so he takes his manhood out of Astrids mouth and flips her over, so she is on her back. He takes off her pants and her undergarments. he takes a second to gaze at her amazing, sexy and beautiful naked body. she is simply outstanding. He then spreads her legs and dips his head down towards her Clit. He takes his tongue out and starts licking her clit and she moans loudly. One of his finger then snakes its way into her love hole, and starts thrusting in and out as her wetness covers the finger. he puts his other hand on her thigh as he takes his finger out and puts his tongue in, inserting it in and out as her juices cover his tongue as well.

He tries to hold her still as she squirms and moans. But he comes to no avail. His member is throbbing and he knows what he should do next. he takes his tongue out of her pussy, and sits up. he brings his member towards her entrance before looking into her blue eyes. She bites her lip as his dick enters her. He puts it all in before coming to a halt. he doesn't want to hurt her. after she nods her pulls out and thrusts back in, causing her to moan again. He likes to think he is a pro at this now

He will admit, she is very tight still, even after the many times they have made love. he is still surprised at that, but at the same time it feels like an insult to him.

She asks him to go harder, and he happily does so as he thrusts harder and deeper into her. he squeezes one of her breasts as he leans in and thrusts harder, hitting her g-spot again and again. he is pretty sure he wont last a whole lot longer.

She flips them over so she is on top and his cock sinks in even deeper. She sits up, letting his member come almost all the way out before she sits back down. but that becomes too much of an effort so she slides against him, and he puts his hands on her ass, giving it a little squeeze. then gives it a good slap as she puts her chest on his as she bounces up and down on his member. He kisses her as she tries to catch her breath as he starts thrusting up every time she comes down. the heat is really building in her as he thrusts up as deep as possible.

She cant hold it any longer as she releases her orgasm and her walls squeeze so tightly causing Hiccup to release his juices in her. She collapses on him as they both try to catch their breath. its been a good few weeks since they have done that, it takes a bit of getting back on track for breathing to be easier in the end. He gives her a quick kiss as he takes his member out of her and puts her next to him. he is exhausted. He puts his arm around Astrid as they both close their eyes. as they slowly fall into a wonderful slumber.

00000

**Yeah I know, I am a person who is bad at keeping to his schedule. this chapter is past due by like a year I know. I am a very busy person. i have school work, actual work, athletics, charities, and family. it doesn't always give you a whole lot of time. I will say i wrote 200 words in February, 150 in March and the rest were written the day this is posted. i realty don't get time to write and i am truly sorry. i cant promise a consistent schedule, but i can promise that i will do my best to post more than once every three to eight months. and this story will be finished. thank you for reading! have a nice day**

**-Kyle11055**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes I know.. two chapters written within a few weeks. I am gonna do my best to write more often. I can't promise I will be able to write once or twice a week like I used to back during the luck series. but I can promise that I want to finish the Luck Series (Which is New beginnings, Luck 4 and Luck 5) within a good timing. now I know most of you do not care about this series since I went 8 months without saying a word and for that I am sorry. I will do my best to post more.**

00000

Hiccup for the first time in a while has had a good night sleep. he wakes up to the beautiful sunlight coming from the little slit between the curtains of his windows. He sits up and realizes he is still naked from the nice night he had last night. He stands up, trying not to wake up Astrid, who somehow is still asleep, and makes his way to his dresser. He puts on some clothes and heads outside where Toothless is napping with Brenda right on top of him. They are both sleeping and snoring in rhythm. Hiccup pokes the dragon as Toothless jumps up as if he was scared, Brenda tries holding on for dear life, but ends up falling onto the ground and standing up, giving a smile to Hiccup.

"Daddy, daddy daddy!" She says, sounding very excited. Hiccup gets down on his knee and laughs at how adorable she is being. "lets go flying with bubbly!" Brenda says, referring to Toothless. she has gotten into a habit of calling Toothless Bubbly. Hiccup nods and she hugs him, then goes running for the dragon. Toothless runs around the yard playfully, as him and Brenda do that a lot. running. Hiccup calls Toothless over to him so he can saddle up. He helps Brenda up and buckles her in before he goes on as well. then Toothless goes for the skies.

Brenda was always a girl for flying. She loves flying but only with Toothless. She holds on tight to Toothless as they circle Berk. She has for some reason always loved going around Berk, again and again, for some unknown reason. She was just always lover of the air.. but only if Toothless was the dragon she was on.

They sore higher into the sky, which is also something Brenda loved. but the one thing she hated was twirling in mid air, and that's something Toothless loved doing. He starts going into a spiral right down towards the water as Brenda screams. As soon as he spreads his wings she decides to cut their fly short and they land at home. they never really got far so it wasn't a long trip.

After they land they go into the house which is empty and quiet, something it really never has been. Astrid isn't there, most likely running errands, so Hiccup has the duty of making breakfast.

He pulls out a pan and starts cooking eggs while Brenda impatiently waits for it to be done. as it finishes cooking they start a conversation, while laughing and talking about things.

00000

Far, Far away...

00000

"So, what exactly am I supposed to do?" Tuffnut asks, putting his spear in his boat, getting ready to move.

"Its very simple actually" Snotlout starts, smirking. "You go to Berk, and you have the choice of killing Hiccup right then and there, or take someone he cares about most and bring them here so he comes to us" He finishes, and Tuffnut nods. it really wasn't that bad of a plan. Taking the hero outside his kingdom and defeat him in your own homeland. Tuffnut knew he had to avenge Snotlout, since Snotlout failed to defeat Hiccup. Tuffnut says _he is the one to make Hiccup fall. _

"Hiccup got lucky once, there is no way that will happen again. Tuffnut, either kill him or bring him here so I can do it myself" Snotlout orders, and Tuffnut nods before boarding his ship with a few of his new friends, who share a hatred for Hiccup.

Snotlout walks back to his home, where he shares it with his new love interest, Layla, so he can rest his broken body.

Tuffnut finishes getting the boat ready, and they set sail. Berk is not close, most likely a weeks trip, but in the end Hiccup will fall. and theres nothing he can do to prevent it. He will fall, and Snotlout will rise.

00000

Back on Berk

00000

Hiccup takes his shirt off, and looks in the mirror which shows his battle scars. he remembers that battle like it was yesterday, the whole "_Snotlout rises to power to kill hiccup and continue the villain ways to try and rule everything"_ skirmish. the good news is he doesn't have to worry about that bastard, since he died. Hiccup keeps looking at the scar on his chest, the scar that came from that damned sword. He puts on a new shirt, and sits on his bed, trying to forget about that damn war.

00000

**A short chapter yes, I know. I will make up for it with a longer chapter coming up. as Battle 1 will be coming upon us. and next chapter will be focusing more on Tuffnut and his little crew (In Hero movies, the villains always have to have part where they shine the most) so hopefully the heat builds up with him. I really cant wait to write that chapter. which I plan on it coming tomorrow, since I have off of everything and I have to make up for this short piece of horse crap. but I did think of a good ending on which this story will end with (don't worry it wont be for a while haha). But yes next chapter will be what I call "raid on hidden valley" and you will find out why I called it that. anyway I hope you enjoyed this, have nice day!**

**-Kyle11055**


End file.
